Disney's Villains Revenge (Once Upon a Time style)
by Puterboy1
Summary: Henry and Jiminy Cricket go on a quest to recover the missing pages from a storybook before the villains take over, otherwise there will be no more happy endings. Takes place after the Storybrooke citizens get their memories back.


**There have been many fanfics the recreate the story of **_**Disney's Villains Revenge**_** with an OC protagonist in mind, but most from what I've read are mostly girls. I am a male and I played the game back when I was I child. And so, to the boys who grew up playing this game, I dedicate this 20****th**** anniversary fanfic.**

Henry Mills' quest to restore the memories of the people of Storybooke, Maine was very eventful indeed, with the help of his biological mother Emma Swan, his teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard (who was actually his grandmother Snow White) among others, Henry managed to defeat his own adoptive mother Regina, who was once the Wicked Queen who almost made Snow White's story worth unbearable to read in the end. But now the journey was over and he was waiting for Emma to gain legal custody of him from Regina.

Right now, he was in his bedroom in Regina's mansion, bored out of his mind as he stared at the ceiling. Could it be possible that Regina was not ready to give him up just yet? Henry knew better than to interfere. He walked over to his bookshelf, finding a large assortment of storybooks about the aliases of the people who lived in this little town.

One book that did catch his eye was a large book of about 300 heavy pages wrapped in a brown vinyl cover. He took it out with his right, and what should he see, but a tiny green cricket in a turquoise top hat, yellow tie, red vest, grey trousers and black and yellow spats…Jiminy Cricket.

"What have you been doing in there, Dr. Hopper?"

"Just lookin' at these stories, would you like me to read one to ya?"

"I would say yes, seeing as I restored your memories and all, but I've read these stories enough times to tell them myself without the assistance of a book."

"Really? You know I've been reading these stories myself for so many years, they start to make me feel sleepy."

An energetic smile pursed his lips.

"I have an idea. Open the book for me."

"Okay, but what for?"

"You'll see."

Henry set the book down on his desk and opened it up at around page 250. Jiminy, knowing this book by heart, flipped through several pages, came to one which read "The End" and ripped it off with ease. Another tearing sound was heard when Jiminy took out a second page.

"I'll take out each of the happy ending pages and you all will have to guess which story to put them back into."

Jiminy chuckled before facing Henry.

"Sort of like a game."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Henry smiled, playing games was something he hardly had time for in his whole memory restoration quest.

There were four pages lying below the book, each one bearing an aesthetic to a certain story, with a theme of color, varying with certain details, but all of them bore the title of "The End" in a font reminiscent to that of the old Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer movies.

To his right, Henry saw the faces of seven little men, all smiling except one grumpy looking fellow who meant serious business. Before he could guess what it was, Jiminy explained it for him.

"Ah, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Now there's a happy ending for ya. Snow White and the Prince lived happily ever after."

"My grandparents' story," Henry said to himself.

He looked over at the page featuring a circus aesthetic with a little elephant on the far left. Jiminy pointed his umbrella to it.

"In the happy ending to Dumbo, Dumbo the Flying Elephant is finally reunited with his mother, Mrs. Jumbo."

"I would have figured that," said Henry before his eyes floated over to an ending page with a banner of blue surrounded by silvery sparkles and thin stars.

"In this happy ending, Alice travels to Wonderland, but makes it back home and without losing her head."

He tipped his head as an allegory to the head of Alice being removed. But this never seemed to bother Henry a bit as he looked at the happy ending page that featured a green banner, and a red feather on the far left.

"In the happy ending to Peter Pan, Captain Hook is chased off by Tick-Tock the Crocodile while Peter lives on as feisty as ever and he never has to grow up."

"He sounds fun," Henry smiled.

He opened up the book, intent on putting the pages back (if he didn't Regina was likely to forestall his chances of Emma properly adopting him)….

But then suddenly, the book took on a greenish glow, it floated five feet above the desk, rising slowly from the bond of gravity. Henry could see the book opening up it's first twenty pages before it floated away on it's backs, the binds flapping in the manner of a very deadly bird that cast lightning upon Jiminy, followed by the crash of thunder and seven blasts of wind. This nearly scared Henry as he closed his eyes, but when the open book came in front of him, he did not expect what he would see next.

Four comets of smoke resembling lightning strikes created a white vortex that twirled into black nothingness, followed by the appearance of four figures that looked menacing despite their colorful garb; a fat man in scarlet with a twirling moustache and a blue top hat, holding in his right hand above his head a black whip of death, sequel-ed by a face that Henry instantly recognized…his step-great grandmother Regina in her royal robes as the wicked queen who cursed her own land. Another queen of black and red robes showed up, but she was pudgy compared to Regina and she carried a golden mask with a velvet headdress. Some details of her dress, mostly around the black ones, were silver. Finally, there was one man with a silver steel hook for a right hand who had black hair, with equal black and red robes…a pirate by the looks of it with the way his sword gave his human hand a menacing pose.

A gale picked up inside the room, delivering the happy ending pages into the vortex, the hook man and the queen laughed along with Regina as they struggled to catch the four pages with their hands that turned nightmarishly bony from distorting nature of the vortex. One of them, the ending page for Alice in Wonderland, was caught by the queen herself as the man in the top hat celebrated her victory.

But Henry wasn't scared of these daughters and sons of darkness, he knew what to do: just simply close the book. As the characters danced around, Henry's own hands took both sides of the book and shut it tight. Had the laughter been any louder, Regina and Emma would have heard it all. But thankfully, that laughter had ended when Henry slammed the book shut, sending out a slam that echoed into the shockwave. The pages gently fell to the floor around him and Henry was just standing there, looking at this now magical book. Jiminy broke the silence.

"We better put this one on the shelf, at least until someone can shed a little light on the situation."

A bright blue light, which seemed to have come from a star in the night sky, came circling towards the window. Believing it to be friendly, Henry opened up the windows and when the ball of light entered the room, hovering above the floor where he had once stood a triple of seconds ago, the light expanded into a shape, and the shape turned into the silhouette of a woman whose features were fully materialized. It was none other than Reul Ghorm, who had been restored of her powers and memory as the Blue Fairy. Jiminy and Henry gave a gentlemanly bow.

"How do you do Mother Superior?"

"Hello again, Henry, Sir Jiminy, have you two been doing anything wrong tonight?"

"Not really," Henry explained. "We just a played a little game where we had to tear these pages out and put them back into after guessing which ending it belonged to and then…I'm not sure if I want to tell you this, but think I saw my step-great-grandmother as the queen again."

"Regina is still here. What you may have seen was a recreation or a memory of her when the story was written. This book that you hold is magical, and when the story is read, it becomes alive in the imagination of the person who heard the story. By removing the happy endings, the heroes were left in peril and the villains put in control."

"I don't believe this," Henry said breathlessly. But truth of the matter was, he did.

"Some conscience I turned out to be," Jiminy's tone was dour. "Why not Henry and I put the pages back?"

"The villains have already started to change to stories," the Blue Fairy had to say. "You two will have to travel into the stories to fix them."

"We can do that, my lady," nodded Henry.

She waved the golden star wand in her right hand and circled the star thrice over the small doors that lay in the middle of the front cover. Then her figure faded into light and it disappeared.

"Hello there!"

Henry would have normally dropped the book, but he kept it firm in his hands at the moment he saw the source of the voice. Two door handles with eyes above the nose of a knob and mouth below it.

"Hello," he replied awkwardly. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Out and he's Out too!"

The doorknob on the right responded with a snide remark.

"No, I am not! My name is In! How could you forget that?"

"It was a simple joke. Our guest Henry, already knows what the storybook heroes look like, so we'll swing open and let you and Mr. Cricket go in."

"Thank you," nodded Henry.

In and Out disappeared and shortly after, the doors on the front cover opened up, flowing wind into Henry's face as the vortex appeared again. Before shutting his eyes, Henry caught a glimpse of the vortex he had seen earlier and when he opened them, Jiminy had opened his umbrella, ready for the journey of a lifetime.

"This is defiantly going to be some adventure," he muttered.

Henry felt as though he were being sucked down a giant plug hole, with only the whistling of the wind and yelling of Jiminy ringing in his ears. It felt like a fun ride without a seat belt or a restraint to hold onto. It didn't last long though as the scene changed to a forest, with branches that twisted perpendicularly. They all seemed to have thorns on them and if one were to fall into this briar patch, you would most likely be killed or simply wounded from so many impalements. In the middle of it all, Jiminy was lying in it.

"Say, Henry, could you help me get out of this thorny situation?"

"I can, if I had my sword with me. Guess I'll just have to use my hands."

Henry tediously placed his fingers on a branch on the lower left and carefully tugged on it. Some of the thorns even poked at Jiminy, relentlessly.

Two more branches followed, as well as a third and fourth. At that point, the branches were cleared away and Jiminy was left hanging from a single branch.

"Thank you," he said and he hopped in Henry's hands.

The path ahead was clear, lit by two lanterns and guarded by trees with glowing green eyes. In the distance was a doorway emitting light from it's interior and above it was something very large and very unnatural to the naked eye.

"Looks like your step-great-grandmother has been doing some redecorating."

"I never knew she had this," Henry wondered as they walked.

The path of cobblestone was steaming with fog, but that didn't frighten Jiminy as he said to Henry.

"I've always wanted to visit the Big Apple. I just imagined it under better circumstances."

As they entered an antechamber of purple stone walls with two potions bottles lying on the floor, Henry heard an all too familiar voice.

"One bite of this apple and I'll set your little friends free from my dungeon..."

The realization hit him...they were in his grandmother's story.

"Grandma!"

Henry ran up the stairs on the left to find a round room of dim light, featuring a shelf of ten to twenty potions, a bubbling cauldron of green liquid, a magic mirror that looked into the outside world and a bed where...

"It looks like we're too late."

Those were the exact words of Jiminy Cricket as he watched the bitten red apple fall from the limp right hand of Snow White, and roll itself onto the floor, stopping before the feet of a very elderly looking Regina.

"Poor Snow," she snickered sarcastically. "In my version of the story, David won't be here to save you now. Rumplestilskin took care of him."

She walked over to her desk to turn over a large hourglass filled with yellow sand.

"When the last grain of sand falls through this hourglass, my next poison apple will be ready!"

And she made her leave by opening up a wooden trap door, which lead her down a flight of stairs into pitch black darkness.

"She's a lot worse than the Regina I know back home," Henry said to Jiminy after the echo of the door slamming had died away.

But Jiminy's eyes were concentrated on a book of potions lying on the podium.

"If I know this story correctly, we need to bring your grandfather back so that Snow can wake up."

"How?"

"That book of potions will give us some answers."

So they walked over to the podium where the open book lay and Jiminy fixed his eyes on a red heart surrounded by intricate black squiggles.

"That must be the potion to make someone's true love!" he declared.

Henry scrunched his face.

"Yeah, but will it bring my grandfather back?"

"I'm positive that it will," Jiminy told him. "Now let's take a closer look at those ingredients."

The ingredients lay on three shelves: four on the top, eight on the middle and four on the bottom, all in different colors and shapes. Next to it, the cauldron's liquid was glowing green under a dimly lit fire that needed some cheering up.

"You can read the ingredients to me and I'll mix the potions," Henry instructed Jiminy.

"The first ingredient is Rose Petals."

Henry reached for a red Roman vase that sat on the top of the shelf. Carrying it in both hands, he poured it over the cauldron and eight petals landed into the stew.

"Sun Star."

Henry picked out the purple jar depicting a rainbow of stars on it's front, which was next to the Rose Petals. He poured it over the cauldron and an ugly mix of green and yellow water was released.

"Blast of Wind."

The Blast of Wind was located next to the Sun Star on the top shelf. When Henry picked it out, it felt surprisingly light considering the normal weight of wind. It released a dirty yellow cloud as he spilled it into the mixture.

"Thunderbolt."

This very tall, yet thin-at-the-top looking pitchter painted purple with a yellow lightning bolt on it was on the left end of the middle shelf, giving Henry less ease to take it over to the cauldron. It nearly shocked him when he opened it up and seven bolts of lightning electrified the concoction.

"Eros Elixir."

To the right of the bottom shelf, standing on top of two manuscripts, was a tall, yellow vial depicting red hearts on the side. When Henry dumped the contents into the cauldron, the liquid almost took on a yellow shade like the liquid of the bottle, but thankfully it went back to it's usual hue.

"Red Apple."

Seeing that basket of apples on the bottom imbued a seditious thought in Henry's mind. He could picture himself dipping that apple into the cauldron (by poisoning it naturally) and shoving it down Regina's throat for when she came back. But as he thought about this, the voice of the Blue Fairy echoed in his head.

"_If you use the poison on the queen,_

_You're the one being wicked and mean,_

_Just save Snow White and her seven friends, _

_that is the way to the happy end._"

Even though Regina probably deserved it, Henry though the less of it and he dropped the apple into the cauldron so easily, he felt like a proud student in chemistry class. And speaking of Regina, who should come up from that creaky trap door but the evil queen herself.

"She's back!" cried Jiminy as he hid behind the book of potions.

After Henry hid behind the cauldron, nearly singeing his shoes on the fire as he did, he saw Regina, having turned back into her normal beautiful old self. She walked over to the shelf of potions and took a swig of the golden chalice that turned her back into the old crone in an instant. Turning the hourglass back up and taking one of the red apples, she cackled.

"Time to put one of the seven dwarfs to sleep."

"Not for long," muttered Henry.

His feet were already near the fire, so his shoes slid forwards despite the ounce of pain from his feet, the fire cheered up and a cloud of grey smoke flew from the liquid. It materialized into the human shape of a handsome Prince Charming, who walked over to Snow, leaned over her...

...and everything went white.


End file.
